Safe Haven
by FIZARCHIESTONATE
Summary: "You're gonna live right," he had said, his large electric blue eyes had been ever so transparent "we're both gonna live. We're gonna kickass and not die and you bet Megabum's big, fat, ugly head we will come back and I will make out with you as I so rightly deserve." OCxOC (Eventual sister story to "The Soldier and the Semi)
1. Prologue

PRESENT DAY

The robot erupted in an explosion of golden sparks and burnt metal.

The force of it shoved Gwen back, causing her trip and fall, back-first onto a decaying wall of stone. She landed awkwardly and as a shard of the exploding robot pierced through her lower torso and into her mid back, she barely held back a scream.

Blood. Coppery, dark red blood was falling from each side of the wound. Pain exploded and boiled as she struggled to close her eyes.

They had started to sting from the hot sand and with broken thoughts, Gwen wondered if this was how she would die. She never thought she would die so pathetically; she always expected she would die heroically, with shield in hand and sword in heart; a poetic death.

But no, lest it be so the universe actually cared for her enough to at least let her die the way she wished. Luckily, she made sure to tell Bee before they left the base that if it so be that she did not make it back, that they must play "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead", from The Wizard of Oz at her funeral. That would make Talon laugh; laugh even harder than the time she accidentally got a hamster stuck in one of Primes exhaust pipes (long story short, the power a burrito has is limitless). However, that probably did not matter now.

_Nothing probably matters now_

A brief remnant of a memory flashed before her eyes.

_"You're gonna live right," he had said, his large electric blue eyes had been ever so transparent "we're both gonna live. We're gonna kickass and not die and you bet Megabum's big, fat, ugly head we will come back and I will make out with you as I so rightly deserve." His voice had been as clear as his eyes when he stated these things to her. There was so much fear and raw emotion._

_Gwen recalled how horrible it had felt to lie to him. To say the words he wanted to hear. To tell him what he deserved to be told but not what was going to happen. She could mentally feel herself ripping apart the bond of trust they shared; it was like trying to tear apart rope with her bare hands. She had never felt so utterly awful._

_"Promise me," he was pleading; the term begging could've been used, something she never expected a Cybertronian to be capable of. She did not expect them to say or do things she herself could not comprehend, nor have the courage to do. Her breath halted,_

_"I promise."_

Tears sprang to her eyes; gushing down like a waterfall and mixing with the dirt on her face, creating a sort of muddy plaster on her cheeks. A hand grenade had gone off inside her heart and seemingly burnt everything to ashes. Though selfishly, her soul had never felt so light.

Gwen's heart began to slow, her breathing became raspy and the tips of her fingers and toes had rapidly began to numb. The blood was already to starting to clot; but that doesn't matter when one does not have enough of it. She smiled ever so ruefully.

_Well, nothing important anyway._

And so, with a slight flex of her hand and a short exhale of breath;

She finally let herself die.


	2. Hibernation Season

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers because if I did, damn, do you ****_think _****I would be sitting here writing fanfiction? Nope **

2 YEARS PRIOR

His rough, calloused hands gently stroked up her thigh, making their way up toward her lower back. She urged him closer and inhaled him completely; he smelt of ink and sweat. Her long, artistic fingers were playing along his back like it were the black and white keys of a grand piano. He nudged forward, his lips pressing harshly at her neck. Her lips however were directly at his ear, and as she spoke, he tightened his grip on her and exclaimed-

"MISS SAUVETERRE"

Gwen's head snapped up. Confused, half-asleep and sticky, she looked down to find a pool of drool and ink had stained her book.

_Oh, well that explains the ink smell._

"Miss Sauveterre," a raspy voice that reminded Gwen of the sound fingernails being dragged across a blackboard makes sliced its way into her ear, "I don't care if that explains the ink smell"

Taken aback, she followed the voice and did a 180 degree turn. Gwen struggled to contain herself from shrieking.

In delight of course.

The voice had belonged to a tall, pale dinosaur. There was talking dinosaur right in front of her. The curiosity filled as she stuck forth her finger and moved it towards the beak, etching to see how dinosaur beaks felt.

"GUINEVERE SAUVETERRE MOVE YOUR FINGER FROM MY FACE THIS INSTANT!"

The shrill scream that had exploded from the dinosaur smacked Gwen's senses back into her and she blinked away her sleep-sown insanity. She looked up and found her Maths teacher steaming with rage. Scanning her surroundings, Gwen sighed, "How long was I out McScott?"

"The entire detention period, Sauveterre" the old bat inhaled sharply, her tiny eyes narrowing on Gwen like she was a rotten banana peel, "and let's not even begin on the harassment you caused me whilst you _hibernated_"

Aha. There it was. The subtle slander, the faint offense. Every teacher viewed Gwen as a different type of savage animal and McScott for instance believed she was a bear apparently. She snickered at the saggy sack of straw hair.

McScott furrowed her ratty eyebrows and stalked off to unlock the detention door, her awful buckled shoes clicking against the floorboards on her way. Collecting her things but keeping her eyes pinned to the floor, Gwen rose and lazily made her way towards the where McScott should've been standing. She was surprised (but not upset) to see that the human-sized hairless cat had already left before giving her daily farewell insult.

Slamming the door behind her and stuffing her hands in her pockets, she marched on towards the school exit. Her footsteps echoed loudly through out the empty halls and as she reached out to turn the door open; her body slammed straight onto the door.

Something was holding her, forcing her against the face of the door. Gwen could feel her ribs slowly bruising from the impact. The hiss of moving metal roared in her ears and the pressure dangerously increased, to the point where she was unable to breath properly. The deep, malicious voice of the character crushing her, spat in her ear. It spoke in a language unfamiliar to her but she understood it clear enough.

"We have finally found you, little one "

Gwen screamed.


End file.
